1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process and an apparatus for the cost-effective, low-contamination packaging of polysilicon fragments.
2. The Prior Art
Polysilicon fragments are, for example, deposited from trichlorosilane by means of the Siemens process and then comminuted in a contamination-free manner. They are generally used in the solar or semiconductor industry, for example for the production of solar cells or extremely pure silicon wafers. For these applications, polysilicon fragments which are contaminated as little as possible are desired. Therefore the material is packaged for the transport to the users. However, this packaging has hitherto been carried out manually, with a high level of contamination and with high expenditure on personnel.